Basketful of Breadstix
by FraesThatAgain
Summary: When Brittany leaves Santana all alone in the market to take care of the cart while she goes somewhere to find her items, Santana finds something she loves and ends up doing the unimaginable. ONE-SHOT


You are pushing the cart aimlessly in between the aisles as you wait for Brittany to come back with that raw organic honey she has been telling you about. Nothing seems to interest you; not the food, not the ladies.

As you turn into the International Food aisle, something caught your eye. It is like a light bouncing off the shelf. It is heavenly. It is none other than what you have been craving for since the last time you consumed it over a month ago.

"Holy sweet merciful Lord," you quietly say to yourself.

You abandon the cart and dreamily walk towards the shelf. With your mouth agape and eyes transfixed on the product, you are finally within arm-reach of it. The heavenly name of the product can easily make you cry in joy. It defines perfection.

"At long last," you smile as you feel a tear threatening to wet your cheek. "I've missed you. Do you know how much it hurts being away from you for such a long time?"

There are a few stares aimed toward you but you couldn't give a care in the world. Let them watch, as long as you were happy.

With your arms stretched out wide, you grab as many bags as you can and rush back to your cart, dumping them after. It doesn't stop there. You went back for a second round and grab the remaining bags before dumping them in your cart again.

The once-filled shelf now has an awkward empty space in between two other different products you don't even bother taking notice of. You stand there staring at your cart smiling idiotically at the large pile you have created.

"San?" Brittany questions, pointing at the said pile as she walks cautiously toward you.

You wipe the smile off your face and stand there like a deer in the headlights. Brittany inches toward the cart, bending forward to inspect it closer. She slowly lifts her eyes from the cart and onto you, giving you that look which never fails to scare the living daylight out of you. It made you feel beyond guilty.

"Um… remember that time in high school when you – uh – you told Artie your favourite colour was Filipino?" you sway in your spot.

"Uh, yeah? But what has that got to do with Bread Stix?" she tilts her head to the right.

"Well… these are imported from the Philippines…" you continue. "and… I… love breadsticks."

Brittany lets out an amused huff and shakes her head at your answer. She just stares at you like you were some lame but adorable joke. On top of that, the kind smile she has across her face made you feel a little uneasy.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" you laugh nervously.

She simply shrugs and continues her staring. "You're adorable," she smile. "But that does not mean you can just grab the entire aisle and place them in the cart, you know?"

You stand there speechless as Brittany continues staring into your soul. Being called adorable is one thing but being accused of doing something you were guilty of made you feel even worse. You shuffle in your spot uncomfortably hoping that the situation won't get any worse than how it already is.

Just then, Brittany breaks out into laughter. "Relax, Santana. I wasn't mad at you even though you practically just bought the entire aisle. C'mere."

She pulls you in for a hug and then pulls away just enough to look into your eyes while still maintaining the hug. You mumble out sadly that you love breadsticks to which she replies with a sweet smile. You are too embarrassed to even look her in the eye and also for fear of being asked to return most of the items back onto the shelf.

"Baby," Brittany coos. "It's okay; we can buy the entire store if you want."

You thought she was mocking you and shoots her a disbelieved look. It was only until she deemed it to be the truth that you punch her playfully on the shoulder and look away.

Brittany tilts your chin back up with her thumb and pointer finger, and just studies you. The softness in her eyes calms you down a little.

"Gosh, you are amazing," she whispers. "And silly."

Upon hearing the sentence, your initial reaction was to deny it but Brittany beats you to that by pulling your face closer. You can feel her breath hitting your skin which sends shivers down your spine.

"God, I want to punch you right now," she whispers suddenly. Your eyes widen at that sentence and stare horrifically at her. Brittany giggles at your reaction and shakes her head before continuing. "In the mouth… with my mouth, softly."

With that, she closes the last remaining gap and you inhale sharply. It definitely took you by surprise. But the kiss was broken too fast for your liking, earning Brittany a grunt.

"Patience is a virtue, San," Brittany giggles as she put away her groceries into the already full cart. "First, we'll have to figure out where you're going to stuff these away once we get home."

* * *

_**I'm sorry, this is a really short One Shot. The whole idea came from a bag of Bread Stix I purchased the other day and it made me thought of Glee. I wouldn't say it's 100% my idea because I had some help from a friend, so thank you to her for giving me the idea.**_


End file.
